


of a sleeper's eye

by windbellows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Creation Myth, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbellows/pseuds/windbellows
Summary: The Wind Fish sings a world into existence, and then takes a nap because that is no easy work.
Relationships: Link & Wind Fish (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 8





	of a sleeper's eye

**Author's Note:**

> i like the wind fish so much literally one of my top five favorite zelda deities ever

It is known, and once well sung about, how out of the chaos before it all began, the Three descended. Of earth, and of order, and of life; and from their fingers fell the golden triangles into the guardianship of Hylia, she of skies, protege of Nayru. From the breath of Farore came the kind-hearted Tree, and from the whispers of Din rose the Gorons. And it was once known how it was Demise who sought out the triangles, and how Hylia tore up the ground - but just part of it - and drew a line between land and sky. When the girl from above fell through the cloud layer, an age or two had already passed, and what would come to be known as Hyrule was already in ruins. Then, it was the Surface. 

Zelda was in awe for she had never seen the forests. The Kikwi were in awe, when the clouds parted and they saw the stars for the first time. A barely-there trail of violet Malice slinks its way through the clouds to the moon; a lone boy on his bird soars through the night sky under the stars, yearning for their chill. 

And, oh - that is a song he hears, a distant and melancholic song - he thinks it must be the stars, and the boy begins to cry, and he reaches out to them. But though the stars are singing it is not their song and they weep back stardust to the boy, the forlorn rider. 

It is not Levias, he who watches over the skies after Hylia’s departure. It is not the Three. The goddesses created the world but they did not create themselves; they are said to come from chaos, or to have been born from it, but the chaos did not birth itself. 

At the edges of reality, the Wind Fish, herald of sleep and awakening, sang the chaos into existence and the goddesses into it, and then took a nap because singing a universe into being is no easy work. When the time comes, he’ll sing the world to sleep and continue on his way. 

He dreams, and he dreams of an egg and the sea that surrounds it. Within this sea an island begins to grow and it is the only island in existence and he dreams of seashells buried in the sand. The Wind Fish sings in his sleep and a boy below the stars reaches out, for the song of awakening pulls at his heart and tugs tears at his eyes. He wants to sleep. He wants to see his sword once more. The chick has hatched from its egg but it misses the warmth. He wants to fly among the stars until he is nothing but the dust that seeps from them and then the boy who reaches towards the song unknowingly tumbles into the Wind Fish’s dreams, and in the corner of his mind the Wind Fish sees a small green hat. 

If he has been awakened from his nap, the tale has not been told.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
